Randall Boggs
Randall Boggs is a purple lizard-like monster in Monsters, Inc. and is one of the film's antagonists. His personality is described as crafty, fussy, and domineering. As of the events of Monsters University, it is now known that he wasn't always cold and sinister, but in fact, modest and a bit awkward, and was friends with Mike Wazowski; his transformation was triggered by two events - first by joining Roar Omega Roar, and second by losing to Oozma Kampa in the Scare Games. He played Lotso Huggin Bear in Toon Story 3 He is a pink teddy bear He played Scar in The Courage King, The Purple Dog King, The Pig King (Starlight&Wilbur4ever), The Pink Dog King (Disney&HubFan360 Style), The Pink Dog King (Courage&Twilight4ever), and The Pet Dog King He is a Lion He played Clayton in Couragezan and Couragezan (TomandJerryFan360 Style) He is a hunter He played Hades in Couragecules He plays as the Greek god of the Underworld He played Jafar in Courageladdin He is a socerer He played Shan-Yu in Twilightlan He plays as a Mongol warlord He played Lord Rothbart in The Gorilla Princess He plays as royalty He played Gaston in Beauty and the Kong and Beauty and the Flynn Rider He plays as a buff guy He played Van Pelt in Jumanji (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) He is a hunter He played Dr. Facilier in The Princess and the Fox He is a shadow man He played Nigel in Rio (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style), and Rio 2 (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) He is a cockatoo He played Jenner in The Secret of NIMH (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) He is a rat He played Ratcliffe in Twilighthontas & Twilighthontas II: Journey to a new World He is a hunter He played Banzai in The Bear King He is a hyena He played Shere Khan in The Cartoon Book, and The Cartoon Book 2 He is a evil tiger He played Prince John in Courage Hood He is a lion He played Auto in COURAG-E He is an Autopilot He played The Grand Duke of Owls in Courage-A-Doodle He is an owl He played Steele in Couralto He is a wolf-dog He played Carface in All Cartoons Go to Heaven, All Cartoons Go to Heaven 2, and An All Cartoons Christmas Carol He is a pitbull He played Ronno in Courambi He is a deer He played Rasputin in Twilightastasia He is a man He played Kron in Cartoon (Dinosaur) He is a dinosaur He played Vlad Vladikoff in Tigger Hears a Cat! He is a bird He played 1st Guard in The Snowman's New Groove He is a guard He played Drake in The Pebble and the Courage He is a penguin He played Lord Shen in Kung Fu Horton 2 He is a peacock Portayals *In Cartoons, Inc. and Cartoons University Played by Nigel *In Animals Inc and Animals University Played By Makunga Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Monsters, Inc. Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Animals Category:Animal Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Disney characters Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Purple Characters Category:Monsters Category:Lizards Category:Disney Pixar Characters Category:TomandJerryFan360